The Week
by PONITAPG
Summary: They keep stumbling into a weird series of complicated events. Wally denies his feelings for Artemis. Robin is being the usual troll he is supposed to be, or so he thought. Artemis doesn't get how she's involved in a love triangle with those two morons because they are supposed to like each other right? Hopefully no one kills anyone at the end of the week. AU(Don't own cover image)
1. Noticing little things

AN:/This has been sitting in my laptop for the past eight months and I will post this if it's the last thing I do! And apparently I have nothing better to do so… *internal sadness* Yup Anyways…Enjoy.

* * *

 **Richard's case**

 **Monday 7:30 p.m. Happy Harbor**

It's funny how I started noticing little things about Artemis, like how she likes to drink tea while reading or how she wrinkles her nose in distaste when she is uncomfortable. She licks her lips to keep them moist and occasionally lifts her chin to look at Wally while he seeks food at the fridge. Today I entertain myself with our archer's antics. She's just holding a Fifty Shades saga book, reading it behind a fake Anna Karenina book cover. She's trying hard to hide what she's reading and it's sad how obvious it is.

Wally kept himself busy building a three layered salami sandwich and randomly glanced towards my covert position of observance. Artemis kept her nose buried in her book not noticing Wally's blazing eyes on her. Why was she reading on a kitchen stool anyway? KF took her concentration as advantage and walked behind her, pulling hard on her long ponytail.

Her head rolled back from the tug and she winced loudly. I could almost feel her growl leaving goosebumps on my arms.

"You don't impress anyone with that book. It's obvious you are using a fake cover so we won't notice you read porn." KF said smirking.

She gasped, anger boiling in her cheeks and smoke almost visible near her ears. Her embarrassment was amusing to me though.

"I am not! Why do you have to be such a jerk!"

"Why do you have to be so annoying!" He snapped back. Maybe this was getting a bit out of hands. I felt the sudden need to jump in but they kept getting closer to each other so I was confused whether they were fighting or about to kiss.

-"Me? I didn't do anything" She lost her breath at the end, almost heaving the words -"Your mere presence annoys me!" He said stepping in and throwing her book away –"Oh for the love of…" Their faces were getting closer with each word almost spitting into each other mouths unaware of how awkward I felt. Gross…

My cheeks flushed, strangely irked with that exchange. Wally could be so dense sometimes. I took the first step to avoid any more flirting, separating their faces by pushing Wally's chest.

Artemis widened her gray eyes almost expecting my intervention. She brushed some hair out of her face and apologized to me for creating ruckus then she fled as fast as she could. Her apology somehow lessened my regret for intervening and I watched her retreating figure until she was gone. Wally was happy with my presence though.

"Want me to make a sandwich for you man?" He asked as if he hadn't just purposely bullied the girl.

"Why did you throw her out?" I asked genuinely angry at his attitude.

"I don't know she looked too peaceful with me in the same room, I kind of wanted her to leave." He shrugged easily dismissing any further questions.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief but let him evade the real reason. To me it looked like he just wanted her attention.

* * *

 **Artemis's case**

 **Tuesday 7:00 a.m. Gotham Academy**

Robin hates me.

He glares at me from his chair at the back of the classroom. He's been doing this for a while now and it's starting to make my hands sweaty. I don't know how I offended him, if anything Wally is the only one I could believe this from. Maybe Wally lied to him about me. Last night Wally went berserk and we ended snapping in front of Robin. I think he's angry I spend so much time with his best friend. (Even if it's only because the speeding idiot is getting meaner with his rejection drama)Maybe Wally lied about the book I'm reading. Or maybe Robin found out about the book himself, because obviously he's such a troll. Oh man.

I feel penetrating blue eyes burn holes through my skull. Robin is good at stealth but I was trained to never let my guard down and he really wasn't putting effort in being discrete. His eyes make me feel as uncomfortable as the skirt I'm currently wearing. Seriously, the Gotham Academy uniforms should be redesigned to be less anime school girl style.

I sense Robin shift on his desk. I know when he spies me (even in Dick Grayson mode), and it's probably because Batman wants Intel. The only other obvious reason why the Boy Wonder has been targeting me is Wally. Ever since that redheaded moron started getting more physical with his pranks, Robin has also been there to intervene or playfully tease him. Last night I could have lost my hair from that tug. Anyways, I've noticed how Robin doesn't leave Kid Flash alone for too long as well.

They must feel something bigger than friendship at least. It looks like a normal bromance but I bet it's just a façade. He probably just feels healthy jealousy. I smile at myself thinking how cute they could look if they come clean about it. For now I will make sure Robin has no reason to hate me, besides I kind of want him to just get over with his sexual frustration towards Wally already.

The bell rang, announcing my next class: advanced Lit. Thankfully one of the few that troll wonder won't be glaring at the back of my head.

* * *

Later…

 **Dick Grayson's case**

 **Tuesday Gotham Academy 11:30 a.m.**

She's so nervous it's making me crack up. We eat lunch together with Babs and Arty's friend Bette. Now that I think about it Bette is cute. I sit right across from Artemis and delight in the way she squirms under my eyes. I love these reactions; she can be so easily intimidated sometimes.

I stare absentmindedly at her homemade lunch but she seems completely out of appetite. She barely pokes her white vanilla flan. The urge to taste her food suddenly overpowers me.

"I was thinking prom is overrated." Bette said distracting me. She swallowed her fries and used the back of her palm to brush the extra salt from her mouth. The comment was weird coming from the past prom queen. I laughed after she said that and accepted her cruel glare. To me it's hypocrisy from the renowned party girl of Gotham Academy.

"Well Bette I still want a date for prom. It's this Saturday already." Babs said tiredly.

"I can take you." I smile friendly at the redheaded girl. Surprisingly she also glared at me.

"Dick can you be serious. You can't stop joking can you?" Babs said massaging her temple. I wonder what made her so reluctant since I was being sincere.

"If I were a guy I'd take you babe." Artemis winked, purposely lowering her raspy voice, thankfully directing the negative attention towards her. I started laughing again and maybe too loud. Babs tried to keep a serious face but the corners of her mouth started twitching. Bette was giggling and soon we all joined the laughter.

"I mean it Babs that's not something to stress about, there's a guy out there." Artemis said twirling a fork on her noodles. The only thought keeping me from snatching Arty's food right now was her indifference towards me being Bab's guy. Barbara had been my best friend for so long it was unfair she couldn't think of me as more than an annoying little brother. Much like Artemis.

While I thought about that the ladies started talking about dresses and boys. Hanging around with them was a bit boring. It was like having three older, very angry and sexy sisters. I felt like a flower boy, forever the virgin.

When they started talking about the new captain of the football team, my eyes started rolling back in exasperation, so I made myself focus on a single spot. I was intently glaring at Artemis's white half eaten flan. Damn, I really wanted to taste it. I watched her scoop a big portion and almost in slow motion lift it to her mouth. All memory after that became a blur.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Pudding and sunsets

**Wally's case**

 **Gotham Academy Tuesday 12:00 p.m.**

The rich kids from Gotham had lunch like freaking gods! They had buffet service, a soda machine and three different stands for Mexican, Chinese and Indian food. This isn't even a college, rich snobs! I narrowed my eyes in pure envy.

Today I would surprise Dick by showing up out of nowhere and scooping him bridal style. I liked embarrassing him that way for being the womanizer he was. There was also the fact that I wanted to skip class. When I spotted his table I noticed he ate with Babs and two blonde girls. As always, the stupid midget was surrounded by hot girls.

I tried getting a different angle from the window. It was hard to enter the cafeteria even if I wanted to because of the teachers. When I managed to get a direct view of his table I realized one blonde girl was Artemis.

My face soured in distaste. Dick was looking at her food intently. She was about to bite on a piece of white goo until Dick lifted his body across the table and practically swallowed her spoon. Wait. Had he just leaned in to bite on her food, that was about to reach her mouth? Innocent little bro my ass. I took satisfaction in the beating Barbara gave him after that. Bette punched him as well but Artemis seemed too stunned to react.

Oh Dick was going to hear me tonight. I sped through the cafeteria's wall, ignored the nose bleed and lifted his skinny butt, not before flipping the finger to Artemis.

* * *

 **Artemis**

 **Wednesday The Cave 14:00 p.m**

That stupid troll Grayson freaking Robin alias! I can still remember my frozen body staring at his giant blue eyes when he bit into my flan. I couldn't even think about the fact that the shock had completely paralyzed me. Why didn't he just grab the food from my plate? He didn't even ask just went all out and ate it practically from my mouth while I was distracted with Bette's tale about Victor Stone and mini black dresses. Then he had the guts of licking his lips and humming in satisfaction. The rage in Babs eyes, successfully immobilized me because they felt like staring into the eyes of a black panther.

All I remember after that was a blur of red and blue that took Dick and flashed me with obscene gestures. I knew that was Wally. Thankfully Bette and Babs didn't even bother questioning the way Dick had escaped so fast, they simply helped me recover from the trauma like any good friend would. Seriously with that kid you had to keep your guard up 24/7.

Today he was not in the cave, thankfully there was a God out there helping me. (That or Batman and his crazy mid-day missions) Who knew what I could do to Dick if I saw him. My hands started sharpening arrows in pent up rage just thinking about it.

Instead, today Kid idiot was challenging Superboy in a wrestling match. I had never seen that look on Wally's face while asking for a fight; he was usually easy going and accepted failure with a smile. This time his eyes were different, angry and determined. It was like watching an animal fight for dominance. Somehow the thought he could be that aggressive about anything made him attractive to me.

Maybe he could be more than the smelly jackass that burped in my face for fun. But I knew it wouldn't matter if I changed what I thought about him; he would still hate me. At least I had my pride and decency to return the favor. I was there to mock him at first until he collapsed after losing repeatedly no matter how many rematches he asked, and finally had to speed out of the cave.

I didn't think he cared about besting the clone, I mean it was obvious that Superboy was the gloomy 'anger- issue', strong hot guy every girl wanted so why was he trying to compete. Such reckless and impulsive behavior wasn't like him… wait a second. Yeah, Wally was dumb that way. But at least to me it was obvious there was no need, knowing Conner was dating Megan. Both Wally and I had no shot. Anyways I was over Conner long before.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor 16:20 p.m**

I searched for Wally after he went missing (without food) for two hours. Canary was starting to place blame and I had been a witness. When I found him, he was looking at the sunset from the beach and I could only think of how funny his hair looked with all the redness. Wally was getting tanner and more muscular but I guess that was just me being hormonal after watching two guys wrestle bare chested for two hours.

Aside my appreciative look of his toned back I also noticed how he was frowning and snarling at the beautiful sky. Not that I noticed much of him, but lately he was being particularly moody.

"I guess you hate the sunset Baywatch?" I said, resting a hand on my hip waiting for him to turn around. I started feeling self-conscious when he didn't and simply kept his back turned, growling.

"You just made this day perfect." He barked

"Wow, sarcasm, ouch…" I took my shoes off, rolled up my pants and sat beside him not sure if he would push me or stand up and leave.

Wally only dug his toes in the sand and crossed his hands on his knees to rest his chin there. I thought he would ignore me but he broke the silence with a sigh. "I actually hate how orange the sky gets, it's all pollution." He said.

"I like orange, the color relaxes me." I replied, taking the same position he had.

Wally inhaled slowly, like he was trying to control his breaths. "Sunsets are just dumb and for people who enjoy poetry. Why would anyone care about it if they hate the sun when it gets too hot?" He said in one angry fast paced exhale.

I smiled at him because I knew he just wanted to keep evading what really annoyed him.

"Obviously, but right now it's only warm and it makes people smile so they forget why they didn't like it." I answered joining my toes with his by burying them in the sand and enjoying the tickling heat.

"You can't agree with me in anything can you? It's all banter with you." Wally laughed almost amused and more relaxed now that he got used to me being near him. It was the first time he used the soft laugh he reserved only for cute girls on me, and that was making me feel uncomfortable and out of place.

"So what is your real anger issue today?" I asked, not sure if it was too soon and partly because I was desperate to change my train of thought.

He took a moment to look at me and quickly turned his eyes back to the sky. "I guess I try too hard sometimes." I sighed, trying to think of an emotion I could transmit that wouldn't make him flip out. I tried breathing in and said what I felt would help me.

"We all do. That's life, you win and lose. I think you don't need to compare yourself to Conner, or prove you are the best to anyone, you will always win at being you." He gave me a weird look and I had to punch his shoulder so it wouldn't get more awkward.

"It's weird if you're nice to me. I mean for a blonde you kind of say smart things." Wally said pushing his arm against mine. He didn't mock me at least. For some reason now the sky seemed even more radiant than before but I said something completely different from what I felt.

"It won't happen again jerk ass. You don't deserve my words." I growled trying not to pull him and shove his face in the sand before I did something I could regret. We sat beside each other until the sun turned pink and Wally leaned back on his forearms almost dozing.

This light atmosphere surrounded by a gentle ocean breeze, and quietness made me forget how Wally didn't actually like me, not even as a teammate but for now I could pretend he did. The stupid feeling of wanting the moment to be endless made me angry with myself. Why did I suddenly want to take back my words and kiss that teasing grin instead? I blushed suddenly remembering his best friend. Robin. He could be scary sometimes.

This wasn't my place to be. Wally probably only accepted my presence because he was too exhausted from fighting and because Robin had a mission. What would Dick think if he came now with me resting familiarly beside Wally? And all the embarrassing crap I told him would be used against me.

I had been absorbed in my own mind that I didn't notice two hands pull my shoulders forcefully, making my head fall on someone's chest. Fucking hell this better not be Wally.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. messy, disheveled, and very stupid

**AN: I wasn't supposed to post the third chapter today (secretly I have this thing complete :p just 7 chps to go from here) but I read a review that just cracked me up. Thank you Lucy-Alverse-Evolution this is for you.**

* * *

 **Wednesday Happy Harbor 18:00 p.m.**

 **Robin**

The mission completely overtook my focus helping me distract from the events of yesterday. Hey, in my defense I wanted to taste Artemis's pudding long before it got to her mouth and she wasn't even eating it properly. Wally lectured me enough after that. When I came back I felt like heading to the beach only to find Wally and Artemis comfortably admiring the sunset.

I had been eavesdropping since 'Mis asked about anger issues. It still annoyed me how they didn't realize they were basically being intimate friends but in front of everyone they claimed fervent hatred. I knew there was no point in caring about that and dismissed the thought with a smile. I sneaked beside Wally and used my index finger to cover his open mouth before he blew my cover.

He wasn't the target. Artemis looked way too tense on this beautiful noon and that just wasn't fun for me. KF somehow didn't alert her when I grabbed her tiny shoulders and shoved her down, until we both fell on top of Wally pushing the air off his lungs with a loud 'ompf'.

Her head fell harshly on my chest and my head hit Wally's stomach with a dull sound. Artemis started squirming like a turtle that got turned over until she flipped, her eyes locking with mine. She looked downright enraged and flushed.

"I will kill you!" She roared and threw herself at me trying to squeeze my neck. I started laughing, ignoring how Wally was receiving all the misplaced elbows and knees by being the mat we were currently fighting on. I was so happy I decided to skip Batsy's usual after mission lecture.

"I'm sorry! You just looked so distraught!"

"Fuck off stupid computer idiot. Ugh!"

"Cut it out you both. Ow that's my leg!"

Later…

* * *

 **The cave Wednesday 18:25 p.m**

 **Wally**

When we returned to the cave we looked messy, disheveled, and very stupid. Artemis's white tank top was torn off from a sleeve and still dangling, green bra visible, not that I cared. Dick's hair looked like ash from all the sand on it. I felt as if two rhinoceros had stomped all over me which might as well be the truth.

After all the pouncing and Dick's puns I couldn't even remember why I was so obsessed with feeling important. So what if Dick eats from Artemis's food. Who cares if I'm not 'the guy' like Conner. Who cares if Artemis laughed at my constant fails? Dick came back being the same and turns out somehow Artemis has a soft side. I think? She said something about being true to myself I guess.

We entered the living room and no one even asked why we looked like we just got out from a tsunami, which I appreciated. Robin was still trying to jump on Artemis's back (literally) completely unaware of the vein popping at the side of her head. In the end he got away with getting a piggy back ride from her. As I looked at them entering the kitchen I felt like they were really close. Only friends would willingly tolerate so much.

That didn't change the fact that Artemis was still an annoying girl trying to show off and I hated how much she resembled me sometimes. And last time I recall she and Dick weren't best buds, not that I cared. I sped to the communal showers and hoped Dick would continue his koala bear act with Artemis while I bathed. I just needed alone time to prepare for whatever brilliant idea (involving Artemis) Dick would have later.

* * *

 **Wednesday the Cave 18:30 p.m.**

 **Robin**

Hugging Artemis was both like embracing a stiff tree and holding a soft newborn. It compared to experiencing two very delicate and rough sensations at once. Scary yet heartwarming. Could be bigger on the breast size though. My hands tried not to touch but they gravitated there each time she tried to lift her arms and throw me off.

"'Mis, this could go on all night so please just accept it." I purposely lowered my voice near her ear to effectively calm her. That trick always worked. She tensed her shoulders as if a cold chill had crept through her. Then her body went floppy and she had to lean a hand against to fridge for support.

"Robin… When I have a kid I will make him torture you like you did to me." She hissed defeated.

"I hope you name him like me then, or maybe something cool and prophetic to seal his destiny."

"Forget it. I will kill you myself." She said her tone was more calm and playful than before.

"Hey, why don't you stay? We can watch movies all night." The idea blurted out before I processed it. I didn't even know if Wally would want her on our boy's night.

"I don't know, mom will be worried." She said walking towards the couches. I kept a firm hold on her just in case. Then she did a trust fall on the couch, squishing the air off my body, quickly standing up before I could cling to her back again.

"Not fair." I pouted knowing how well the puppy face worked on anyone.

"You're still wearing your shades dumbass…" She laughed. I ignored that for the sake of convincing her.

"Just call your mom; I stacked up on junk food and rented cool Japanese ghost stories I know you love." I said already knowing she would say yes to that. I guess now the bro night would be shared with Artemis, and Wally would have to agree.

She finally gave up at refuting me and started gathering popcorn, nachos, pretzels, soda and extra of everything for Wally. When Wally came out of the shower, steam was still exuding off his body. He was wearing only his sweatpants, with his white shirt still in his hand and a towel around his neck. His hair was moist and he shook it like a wet dog drying off.

Artemis looked like she was trying very hard to keep her eyes above his waist.

"So I guess she's staying?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow unimpressed and obviously trying to ignore her presence.

"Yup." I answered before deciding it was time for my shower. "So I guess I will shower now" I said somersaulting until I was by the door with Wally. It was time to lighten up the mood.

"Who would like to join and or assist me?" I asked before leaving the room. Wally looked at me with a snarl.

"I will shower in my room. Thank you very much." Artemis said and with that pushed me out of her way.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Jealousy and Teasing

**AN: So, Tanzaniteblue you have to wait and see. I do promise I have good stuff planned regarding that ;) And thank you so much for favorite and subscribing and reading. Also I will be updating faster cause A this is already finished and B I have the tools (finally D':)**

* * *

 **Wednesday The Cave 20:30 p.m.**

 **Artemis**

I can't believe mom let me stay at a sleepover with two guys and on a school day. I even specified the terms. Freaking mom. I kept scrubbing off the peach scent of Wally's loud body wash and the musky sandalwood smell of Robin's cologne. Fucking idiots were trying to involve me in their drama.

I didn't want to be the rain on their parade. Why was I here disrupting their alone time? Oh yeah... I messed up and tried to cheer up Kid dork ending up in a toddler wrestle with Dick, (obviously he was trying to separate me from Wally again so I wouldn't hog his best friend) and having to shower with two morons out in the living room probably laughing behind my back with plans of how they would prank me was no fun. I checked my shampoo twice just in case.

'I hate them so much'

When I got out I realized my hair was still too wet, heavy and I remembered I had no dryer in mount justice. I would have to put up with frizzy hair for the night. I had to borrow one of Megan's girly pink pajamas with hearts all over it. It felt and probably looked ridiculous on me.

In the living room Robin was already cuddling on the couch beside Wally and they were waiting to put play on the movie. To my surprise Conner was sitting on one end of the couch with Megan sitting in his lap. Talk about cheesy pajamas, queen sheer adorable herself.

"We were waiting for you 'Mis!" Dick said lifting his head from Wally's shoulder to look at me. "Love the pj, by the way. The color suits you." He winked teasingly. Of course Robin had to say that.

"We kind of invited ourselves too!" Megan chirped grabbing a few blankets and distributing them. That made me feel bad for being so bitchy with her, she was honestly sweet by nature. I sat beside Robin and he quickly hugged me into his makeshift blanket burrito. I gave up on pushing him away and merely lifted my knees to tuck them inside the cuddly warmth. I didn't think much about his actions since I had seen him cuddle like this with Wally, Roy and Babs. That's his personality I guess. Even if he acted jealous for Wally he kept being my pesky younger teammate and for him not changing that I was glad.

I saw Megan resting her head on Conner's chest and couldn't help but wonder if she was ready for tonight. "Megan how much do demons scare you?" I said smiling mischievously towards her.

* * *

 **Wally**

 **Wednesday Mount Justice 22:40 p.m.**

Dick's pointy elbows were digging into my ribs. He and Artemis were sharing a blanket huddling together like a big sushi roll of limbs. I don't know if my face showed it but I was getting more and more annoyed with the way Dick acted with her. I mean, Artemis probably thought he was just being cute and brotherly like. Dick is probably going through a phase and I felt as if he was being an attention whore.

Whatever, I don't even know why my mind cares about it. From this point on I will purposely avoid looking at them. I will actually watch the movie, which will be the hardest task of my day considering horror and gore are hard for me to tolerate, not that I would admit it to Rob. Still, it wasn't as bad as watching Megan feed Cheetos to Conner or Artemis cuddle with Dick. She's not even Babs so what is it with her.

"I love watching the Japanese high school uniforms." Rob said failing to focus on the screen and instead on Artemis's cleavage. Why was I even noticing what he looked at, I'm irritating myself now.

"You are just a pervert." Artemis said grabbing a cushion and pressing it to her mouth. She always did that when watching horror. It was as if it helped muffle her little gasps. She shouldn't do it anyways with Megan here we would probably lose our hearing.

"I don't think I should watch this, the cover says mature audiences, and technically I'm still two years old." Conner said shifting Megan in his lap to get a better view at the screen.

I had to laugh before anything because the look Artemis gave him was priceless. It was a mix between mock and disbelief.

"Supes, we all know you are not affected by ghosts." Robin said smirking and using the distraction of everybody to place Artemis's legs on his lap. And now I'm not laughing. I didn't even know if it was just me being annoyed by how Rob acted like he was allowed to touch her so casually or because she was actually letting him.

And freaking Conner was here too which was even more stressing. I started ruffling my hair angrily trying to stop my mind before I voiced everything. Moments ago I was fine, relaxed even but now… Why now?

"You are affected already? I mean we barely got introduced to the characters." I heard a husky amused voice.

Artemis was looking at me with her large cat eyes. People like her were the worst, always trying to feel better than everyone by being controlling and arrogant. Robin turned to look at me grinning and started poking my ribs. "You can hug me if you're scared" He said taking off his shades and doing his classic 'I get whatever I want with my cuteness' face.

"No. I'm good." I said trying not to sound too bitter. "Hey, Wally if you think you can't handle it we can put My little pony or something." Artemis said very unaware of how much I wanted to stand up and punch her right now. Or kiss her, whichever made her as frustrated as I felt. Wait, No, bad Wally, erase that last thought.

"I don't want to watch kid shows." Megan said smiling trying her best to avoid tension.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks; I only get scared with real life witches. Woah! Sorry Arty, your face almost killed me." I said pointedly softening my voice when I felt a jump scare coming up on the movie. Artemis's insult was drowned by Megan who fell off of Conner's legs successfully frightened. Robin yelled too which was weird since he usually teased people in horror movies.

"Was it really scary?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow. I know Dick; he probably sensed I wasn't up for fighting and decided it was time to distract. He liked helping me when he knew I could blow up. Robin just pouted and shrugged.

After that no one spoke. I could feel the silence raising the hairs on my arms. The movie was actually creepy and the cave's darkness was really playing a part in the mood. It was like watching American horror story with friends, awkward didn't begin to describe it. By the end of the film I finally noticed how hard my fingers had been clutching the couch leaving nail dents. My hands felt numb as if I had submerged them in iced water for two hours.

Megan and Conner had left in the middle when she couldn't take it anymore. At that point I had merely shifted my gaze to realize Conner was picking up a trembling girl and taking her away. Not long before Robin and Artemis were asleep, with his head on my arm and hers on his shoulder. They were really the best at watching this kind of things. How could they sleep with all the tension and music though?

With the black TV screen blinking and the two people purring beside me I tried to relax and forget about the fact that I would not get any sleep this entire week. My day had been too chaotic, first with Linda Park at school flirting with our biology teacher, Conner using me as a punching bag; Artemis's pep talk, and Dick pawing her like a dog.

I couldn't decide what made me more upset. Robin started to drool on my shirt and I took it as cue to take the bird boy to his bed. He was light considering how much muscle he had. I carried him on my back and when I finally left him on bed I remembered how I had roughly pushed Artemis off Dick's shoulder and left her alone on the couch not caring if she woke up.

Maybe I was venting my frustrations on her even though she was one of the reasons I was so furious. I clenched my teeth knowing it wasn't her fault I was angry. Not entirely. No matter how much she made my blood boil me I could still compensate her by carrying her to bed. Surprisingly, when I got back she was still asleep.

The kitchen had the light on and faced the couch where Artemis was, casting her body with a transparent yellow halo. She slept in a blanket of her own hair, hugging a cushion to her chest. If I picked her, the hair would probably hang like a curtain and get tangled in my watch. Stupid long hair. She never wore it free like today and it made her look harmless and peaceful, even made me want to find out if it was true that long haired girls have soft hair. I was about to lift her up when she stirred, so I waited for her breath to even and her limbs to settle down and took the opportunity to watch her. My own sleep deprived brain could dare call her beautiful right now, resting so quietly, her body strong and unmoving, with only the gentle sway of her chest.

Her usual frown was replaced by soft patches of gold framing her forehead making me want to touch her again. This time I moved my thumb across one particularly long strand falling on her rosy mouth. It was as I imagined, ethereal and thin, as if I was touching waterfalls. Her lower lip fell open shutting my brain off until I couldn't even think to stop myself. My legs twitched and sped to her room where it was dark and I wouldn't be tempted to do anything else. I placed her on the bed as fast as I could. It was scary to even think she could be called beautiful.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Tokyo kisses

**Robin**

Sweet aroma flooded the place. It smelled like mornings at the circus, fruity sweet orange smell like mom and pale cloudless vanilla skies like dad. Someone was carrying me comfortably in a strong lean back. Dad used to pick me up to bed the same gentle way whenever I fell asleep after a presentation.

I breathed in the happiness that invaded me. When I was placed in bed, the colors started to glow. A small female figure appeared on my door encased in white and gold. She was talking with Wally in hushed tones. He was easy to recognize because he was wearing the vibrant Kid Flash costume. I don't remember him wearing that before the movie.

"Could you not do this…?" Someone whispered someone dressed in red and pink.

"I want closure too…" It was hard for me to understand who said what, the sentences escaped my memory.

"What is he doing?" "You're just like him." "He could never be anything else it's impossible." "It feels wrong." "He's changed" "He can't even be the leader of the team." Different voices clouded my head all talking at once in hushed tones. Was it Aqualad's voice at the end? They were merely shadows appearing at my door and their conversation never stopped. I screamed but no sound came out, why were they saying this? Why couldn't I stop them? I blinked twice and there was no one there. There was no longer sweet scent but freezing winter wind howling. I was alone again.

I wasn't even sure who the girl was yet her words remained loud and clear. "He's changed" Then I forgot.

* * *

 **Thursday Mount Justice 5:00 a.m.**

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. It merely took two seconds; I was already used to it thanks to Bruce. The feeling of a dream like state surrounded me, cold chills still wrecking my bones. I was glad it was a bad dream and that it hadn't involved a bloody Japanese corpse or certain semi naked girl. (Happened with Babs one time) The memory of it though was complicated and blurry. But I couldn't start overthinking again; the madness I would go back into was not worth the risk.

The chill of the morning made me think I had no blanket on me only to realize I was completely covered. Why did I feel like I was missing heat? The last I recalled, I was very comfortable between Wally and Artemis when I fell asleep in the part were the demon psychopath possessed the girl and was about to haunt the town. Classic ending I bet.

It was the first time I actually slept five hours straight. I was about to close my eyes again and enjoy the fresh cold feeling of dawn when I felt Megan's sweet voice in my head.

"Guys, Kaldur is calling us. There's a mission."

I mentally groaned getting the vibe that Wally and Conner felt the same way.

"Who wakes up at 5 a.m. like this? Couldn't you contact us at night like all our missions work?" Artemis sultry voice interjected, clearly too tired to be disturbed this early. I was pleased to hear her mental voice still groggy and rough from sleep.

"It is a mission at night but we have different time schedules where we're going." Kaldur said sounding well rested and calm, as expected from team captain.

A chorus of annoyed grumbles followed. "Is it Paris? I always wanted to visit there!" Megan said sounding perfectly awake and perky. How did she do it seriously?

"Not this time. We are supposed to follow the ex-assassin Cheshire, she requested to the shadows to deliver a cargo on her own to Tokyo. We must investigate the content and purpose of it." Kaldur informed us, clearly unaware that we would most likely forget everything by eight a.m.

"Are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked, speaking more alert than before.

"Confirmed. We will meet at the bio ship after debrief with Batman. The mission will be covert; he will give any further details." Kaldur said.

"Tell me again in three hours." Conner grunted and shut off his mind from anymore voices. Looks like someone woke up grumpy.

"Ugh, fine I guess we'll just have to ssemble." I chuckled happy to hear Wally moaning in disappointment.

"Robin shut up." He finally said. Man I learned to love the mental link.

* * *

 **Artemis**

 **Thursday Japan 20:30 p.m.**

"One last gig sis, and I'm already enjoying the feeling." Jade said after knocking out Kaldur. How she managed to surpass Megan's sensing skills, Conner's super hearing, Robin's detective skills and who knows what Wally does, I will never know. From what I could tell her employer scared her to the point she left the tracker on her so we would roundeavou at a hello kitty storage. Sadly only I was standing up for the fight.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked knowing the completely pointless answer I would receive. Jade was probably toying around being a tourist and stealing an occasional wallet at most. She had a life with Roy now for Pete's sake she was supposed to stop the act.

"Not much, the shadows have a new partner, some intelligent power thing, and they wouldn't let me leave 'till I finish this deal." She shrugged before throwing her body at me using her scythe to slice the crossbow holder on my pants leaving an angry red mark on my leg. "I'm just a delivery girl so don't worry." She finished using a smoke bomb before I could capture her.

"We sisters have to take care of our redheads you know…" That was the last I could hear from her before she disappeared. What was she even talking about? Crazy talk from the crazy woman. I heard Robin moan in pain finally regaining consciousness. "So did we win?" He asked grabbing the bump Jade had left on his head. Poor thing.

"Not exactly, Cheshire was merely delivering, all I could get from that is that the bad guy is probably Raj 'al Guhl or The Brain and it's supposed to be a onetime thing."

"Hm. Sure sure, so… now that we're here why don't we stay for some sushi?" Wally said touching his chin to adjust his probably dislocated jaw.

I raised an eyebrow not sure if I should express how ridiculous that sounded after this pointless mission. Kaldur would never allow it.

* * *

 **Thursday Tokyo 22:00 p.m.**

 **Robin**

It was fun to be out for once. I never thought the puppy face would work on Kaldur, but I guess with forces combined (Wally and Megan) even Batman can fall prey of the face. I mean it's not every day you get to go to Japan. One night at a karaoke place in Tokyo was definitely not how I thought I would end my day. This morning had been weird enough for me to fantasize that much.

Everyone was trying not to address the elephant in the room, meaning how Artemis let Cheshire go again and how the mission wasn't exactly a success with no Intel about the cargo or the motive. Only Megan seemed genuinely unaware of it and just drank her oolong tea, sipping it with a careless grin. Or maybe she was just affected by the alcohol that contained.

"What are these little sticks with chocolate?" She asked examining a pocky stick. Well now, that gave me an idea. "These are used to play a game in whi…"

"They are edible babe; I can explain how it works with a demonstration." Wally jumped in before I could finish. Everyone had their attention on us now. Artemis specifically tried to escape to the bathroom at that point. I smirked, challenging her before she could escape. She had already sensed what I would suggest and spoke before me.

"Well then smart asses I propose you both do the demonstration." Oh the smugness on her face was delightful. I felt proud of her.

"Oh yes! This is so much fun, please do so! I want to play" Megan said bouncing with happiness. I was somehow trying to find a way out but Kaldur had his arms crossed clearly enjoying Artemis's suggestion and Conner just had a dumbfounded expression of someone completely at a loss.

"Is this what I think it is?" Supey asked, starting to realize what this meant. I'm sure his database didn't include superfluous things like this but who am I to know.

"Hey I have a saying in this too, and I meant to explain it one on one with green cheeks." Wally said half panicked, half flirtatious. The guy really needs to drop the flirt act we all know he doesn't like her anymore. Well what the hell, was he afraid of Artemis's challenge? Hell no, this was the chance to turn the tables and show this wasn't affecting us.

"Come on Wally we'll do the showing and then they will have to play too." I said smiling at the blonde chick currently taking her phone out for blackmail. So proud.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. The fight

**AN:/ Yes, Lucy-Alverse-Evolution, thank you for reviewing last chapter. It's not exactly a like, well it is more like a teasy thing to me XD I'm exploring ships. But I'm not that good at the wally/robin ship. I still try XD (btw I also love spitfire so wait and see my dear reader) This is my OT3 T-T**

* * *

 **Thursday 22:20 p.m. Tokyo**

 **Wally**

"The thing is simple Megan; all you need are two people, one on each end of the pocky stick. They both place their lips on one end and try getting to the center. It's like a different kind of are you nervous game." Dick was speaking but all I could think was why the fuck was he going along with this. My brain got very foul and started cursing too much when confronted this way. Did he not realize this would end up in us kissing? Everyone already questioned our manhood he didn't have to make it worse for fucks sakes. Why did Artemis even suggest this …what kind of perverted woman is she?

"I never said I would be part of this." I needed to defend my case some way. If this kept going I would share spit with Boy blunder.

"Um, no Wally if I remember correctly, you were the first one that suggested the demonstration." Artemis said clearly enjoying the redness of my cheeks and the obvious desire to get out of this.

"Yes Wally once we understand better we can all play!" Megan said. Why was Megan on her side? What happened to the angelic creature I fell in love with?

"Alright then it's settled. C'mere." Robin said patting the cushion beside him. The karaoke room was small for the six making it easy for Dick to jump next to me; the music kept playing though no one paid attention to that. Oh, we would be the show tonight. I blame Dick. He ended up pulling me closer to him until we were both sitting facing each other.

I was trying to untangle the knot that formed in my throat while looking at the stupid mask he wore. He shoved one end of the pocky stick before I could even open my lips. I was just there, being observed by curious and mocking eyes trying not to crush the pocky with my teeth. Dick took that time to explain the rest.

"So now I bite the other end and we have to get to the center, whoever pulls back first loses. Simple" He shrugged one arm and smiled not even affected by the idea. Why was he acting so nonchalant? Had he kissed other boys? What is it with this kid?

I was already pulling away but Dick was on the other end faster. I felt his breathing so close when he took the first bite closer. Oh God why.

From the corner of my eye I could see Artemis with her phone out probably recording this. Fuck her. Kaldur had an eyebrow raised in disbelief and Conner was merely staring stoically. Whatever, I'm already on this boat I guess. Besides Dick is like my brother from another mother. I would get as far as I could and pull back before the kiss.

I placed my lips closer but in a blink Dick ate the rest and had his mouth pressed against mine. I couldn't even close my eyes and to me the moment felt like an eternity. It was actually a quick and hard kiss that everyone saw; more like he crushed his lips with mine and even slanted his head a bit. I could feel the lemon taste on his lips and my brain could only lift a hand to wipe it off when he pulled back.

Artemis alternated between wolf whistling and clapping. Her face looked flushed and I bet that video was already on Youtube. She liked it? I am officially scared and unsure of how to proceed. When I regained the ability to turn my head and stutter in shock Megan looked ready to try it out. I hope Dick had a fucking good reason to rape kiss me.

"Usually it's done slower and you're supposed to create suspense but well, I'm a man of action. Now that you know how it works" He said after sipping some iced tea "Megan and Artemis should try it out." Well played Grayson, Well played.

* * *

 **Thursday 23:00 p.m. Bioship**

 **Artemis**

Wally and Robin were still pouting in disappointment. I sure got lucky this time though. My smirk of satisfaction couldn't be replaced for the day. The bioship was very silent after the karaoke kiss and I wasn't about to let it go so easy.

"Hey it's not my fault Kaldur didn't tell Bats we were staying and the Dark Knight called to punish us all at that moment." I said poking Robin on his head, the only available part of his body from his seat. He only crossed his arms trying not to show how upset he really was.

"I did like it very much though, we all had fun." Megan said happy to talk. "Maybe we try it again sometime."

Conner grunted from his seat. I took that as a grunt of approval; maybe he also enjoyed pranking the two usual annoying squirts of the group.

"Yeah and I'm sure it will be a pleasant memory right Wally?" I laughed not sure if I was going too far with it. I mean, for all I know this really was the climax of their relationship and I ruined it by rushing the kiss.

Kaldur was still silent probably expecting the worst from Batman.

"Hey Aqualad, don't worry. I'm sure Batman was only worried we didn't show up on time." I said trying to make him relax. Seriously, boss needs to take some chill pills.

He turned around and smiled at me, straining his frown into a pleasant nod of gratefulness. Kaldur was such a lad. I liked him a lot. If I thought about it, out of all my boy history he was probably the only boyfriend material for me. Dating was not something easy coming from my family. Jade was the exception she got any guy she wanted. I, on the other hand, did not have any lucky star on the love field. Cameron had been the only solid thing I could dare call sort of a relationship and I wasn't proud of it. Time flew by fast with my mind occupied in stupid things like my love life and when we arrived Bruce received us with a bat glare. Poor Kaldur almost passed out from the scare. Only Wolf was happy to see us.

* * *

 **Thursday 11:30 a.m. Mount Justice**

 **Wally**

Wolf pounced on Artemis the moment she got off the ship. I think it has to do with the fact that she's the one (besides Conner) who plays and brings nice treats for him anytime she can. He started licking her cheek and I turned away before she noticed I was watching.

Robin was walking past me and I took the moment to punch his arm for being such a dick. He robbed my dignity with a kiss. I can't get married now. Besides I was still trying to forgive him for being a man whore and acting too friendly with the enemy (Artemis). At least I could distract myself with the punishment. Batman had a lot to yell at us when we debriefed.

Kaldur and Rob received the worst of the bashing though; they were still at it while Conner, Megan and I tried to find distractions. On the Brightside it was another day of skipping school and lounging at the cave. I thought about the million calculus home works I would have for missing two days on my senior year. Great job Wally stress yourself beforehand… that always works.

I started searching for leftover snacks from the sleepover in the kitchen but all I could salvage was a half-eaten burrito and two Twinkies. What better thing than food to distract myself. I was about to devour the second Twinkie when a hand appeared before me, taking it before it got to my mouth.

Who in the heavens messes with Wall-man's food? I followed the slender hand to an arrogant tanned girl. Artemis. I wasn't sure if I should be angry or embarrassed. It ended up in me blubbering like a retarded seal in front of her, half annoyed half gaping. Her face brightened while she looked at me act so dumb and for the first time she was laughing because she was genuinely enjoying my presence and not mocking me.

"You ate one already, just be generous." She smiled already munching on the Twinkie. I still couldn't move my open jaw. I bet I looked like an idiot merely staring at her lips move up and down in slow motion, taking her time to savor my food. I was getting soft on her.

"I don't share food with pervert thieves like you" I said bitterly narrowing my eyes. That wasn't the best thing to say though because all I got from that was an angry glare. I mentally face palmed. Brilliant Wally strikes again. Artemis walked towards me until she had me cornered between the kitchen stool and the table. It felt very threatening and slightly sexy.

"This is about Japan?" She said cocking her hip adopting her classic intimidating alpha woman act.

That only made me smirk, Arty could be so vulnerable right now. "Yes, I mean aside from reading erotica now I know they are about guy on guy, but to have no shame and make us bring your fantasies to real life. Arty, I didn't know you had it in you."

I don't know how I kept talking because from the position I was I could almost feel the hot air coming from her flared nostrils. "That's not true!" She said, clearly not getting the slight teasing in my voice and getting angrier by the second.

"I mean you think Dick was ok with it because he's new in the whole hormone thing but I'm sure you can make him straight." I said softening the joke a bit. Sweat was already rolling down my brow. I doubted I could take an angry woman trying to choke me right now.

"And I'm not comfortable with being part of your wet dreams" Damn it, that last part wasn't on purpose. Stupid mouth.

She took a few steps back more embarrassed than I thought she would get. It was pleasing to see _her_ gaping for an answer. She recovered too fast for my liking and said "What, are you jealous Dick could be the bigger man in all aspects?" God she was impossible! I was gathering strength to stand up and maybe pin her to the fridge and take over her like I wanted to, when Kaldur and Robin came out of the reunion.

Rob immediately connected his eyes to mine. The little mongrel had the guts to smirk. "You!" "You" I heard Artemis synchronize her voice to mine and yell the same thing to Robin.

The kid waltzed his way to us and took no time in jumping Artemis's back. If he keeps doing that I will seriously get an ulcer. "How's my favorite couple doing?" He asked after kissing Artemis's cheek and placing his chin in the dent between her neck and collarbone.

"Oh please, we all know the real couple here is you and Wally. I call it Birdflash." Artemis said before I could speak. What now? More importantly, why hadn't she thrown Dick off her back? Why was his face so close to hers again? I bet she would have strangled me if I dared kiss her cheek and I don't even want to kiss her!

"Why don't you come clean about it Rob, clearly it's you the one all over this harpy." I said avoiding the image that was playing in my head of Dick and me kissing. Where did Artemis get those crazy ideas of us? She really needs to tone down the eroticas.

"What?" They both said confused.

"Oh stop it guys, I can't hear the TV." Conner yelled from the couch briefly stunning us three.

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. Bittersweet realization

AN: Thank you all who reviewed. Btw, I don't know if you guys still feel into the story if not let me know, send a message or pm. cause otherwise I don't know if I should continue posting for this one.

* * *

 **Friday Gotham Academy 9:00 a.m.**

 **Robin**

Believe it or not I survived Wally's weird accusations of liking Artemis and said archer's weird accusations of liking Wally. In truth I was the one confused with the entire soap opera they had at the kitchen.

Remembering last night's events still feel like rubbing salt on a fresh wound. Conner's intervention didn't keep Wally's mouth from running. It feels like a dumb thing to recall in the middle of an Algebra test but I couldn't help but feel guilty. Wally did say some things… maybe I did like Artemis and not just like a friend. He was my best friend, and I never thought I could be hurting him. Yet…

 _Last night's discussion…_

"Yeah Rob look at you, it's like you can't be near Artemis without pouncing on her." He accused me ignoring Conner's desperate groan.

"Wally, he does that to everyone! Robin likes touching that's just how he is!" Artemis said not even flinching when Wally stood up to push me off her.

"Guys, I'm sure we are all just very confused with this." I said trying to appease what would end up in a serious fight.

"Why do you even care if he is near me anyway?" Artemis said pushing me behind her and maintaining eye contact with Wally. If that wasn't awkward enough Conner was still growling and probably very irritated with us.

Wally looked angrier than before, his red face and clenched fists were a clue there. I was starting to slowly walk backwards when Artemis grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me beside her.

"See, I can touch him too and it's normal. I can touch Kaldur or Conner if I want to as well!" She said. Wally was only gaping. I bet I had the same face he had right now.

"Why are you defending him? He can speak for himself, or are you afraid he will confess!" I was left speechless for real this time. How could Wally think that? Weren't we best buds, we were supposed to know everything about each other and not have petty misunderstandings like this. I wanted to yell something about that but Artemis recovered faster.

"No you idiot, can't you see he likes you! He even kissed you." What now? Okay this has to be the best thing I've heard today. That's Mis for you, thoughts all over the place and for some reason the most confused of us all. I admit kissing Wally was fun but I didn't mean it in any romantic way whatsoever.

"Hey whoa, I classified that as an accident." Wally said putting his palms up. I guess he was as affronted as me with Artemis's sudden outburst. Where did she get that idea? How? This made me wonder why when girls act all mushy with their best friends it's not considered romantic but for us it is. Sounds unfair to me.

"Guys you should probably let me explain." I said trying to end this before Conner decided it was time he ended it angry style.

"Why Dick you think you can control the situation like you do with everything? You can't, you'll never be Batman!" Wally yelled suddenly stunning me. Oh that was it. He pushed the wrong button.

"Don't bring that up! You know what all of this is because you won't admit you like her, you're a coward!" For some reason my voice was louder, the comment sounded meaner than I wanted to.

"If that's what you think then you don't know me at all." Wally hissed clenching his jaw probably trying to contain his body from reacting. Artemis only had a nervous and scared look on her face.

"Ok, that's enough." Conner said. He was already in the kitchen and with one arm he grabbed Wally and me from the waist lifting us over his shoulder. My body was hanging upside down with my eyes in view of Con's ass. Geez…I tried lifting my head only to see Artemis still in the kitchen. She used her hands to cover her mouth to keep the scared whimpers from coming out.

* * *

 **Friday Central City 12:30**

 **Wally**

Dick was an idiot. How could he say that in front of her? I wanted us to take every word back, maybe just work this out with fists and forget about how stupid it was to fight over nothing. There wasn't really a point for us to act the way we did. I didn't even want to come today to class for all this bullshit I had going on at the cave but mom didn't let me skip three days on a row.

I was still going to skip the noon classes. Linda had been eyeing me ever since I ignored her in Chemistry lab because she wanted me to finish up for her. Screw her; I don't think I like her like I thought. I escaped to the roof, away from her, from everyone, from time, and then I saw a flash of yellow before me, like gold strands dancing in the summer wind.

Artemis was on the rooftop, sitting on top of the air drafts. Her caramel legs where extended and exposed, her white shirt was out of her skirt, crumpled and untidy like her loose tie, she was facing the sky supporting her torso backwards with her palms. The sun was too bright to keep her eyes open, leaving her naturally elegant, hair blown by the wind like a freaking Disney princess. I had never seen her in her Gotham Academy uniform and she looked gorgeous I didn't try to deny that.

The absence of any noise made me realize it was just the two of us here, away from everything and everyone. Only then I realized she was miles away from Gotham, where she was supposed to be, and for some reason she was in my school, trespassing.

"If you stare any longer I will poke your eyes." She said startling me. I took a step away from the door to the roof and tried getting closer to her. In truth, after last night's fight she was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Why are you here?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I need to talk to you." She said lifting her head to face me. I'm pretty sure my pupils widened. Her lips were red like she had kissed someone dry and her gray eyes too clear as if they had merged with the sky. I guess Rob was right, I don't think I hate her at all. I had been so aggressive with Dick I felt I needed to call him immediately. This means an apology sleepover tonight because I'm an idiot who didn't think about his best friend.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Dick last night, I don't know why or how but I think you guys need to fix it. I won't put myself between this so please solve your shit and don't involve me." She said jumping down and placing her palm on my chest leaving her arm for distance. If she didn't notice I was blushing then she must have felt how fast my heart was going right now.

She smiled and was about to head out when I grabbed her tiny wrist on impulse.

"Um yeah, just to clarify… Dick and I are not that way, well we did kiss but we share love in a different way… I mean the other type of like; I mean we are different… please stop me." I said getting more flustered with each word.

She laughed and I shared her smile. "That's okay Wally, I get it. Sorry if I tease you too much." Those words made me loosen my grip on her wrist, losing her arm and her. I felt as if I had merely grabbed air that vanished, just like she did. Had she even been here?

At least it was nice to be clear on one thing, I didn't hate this girl. All the banter, all the times she listened to indie rock songs while I cooked, she tying her bow string before target practice, her exercise bag blocking my path and making me fall, her weird Vietnamese food, her eyes mocking my every word, her husky voice singing lullabies to kids, her weird porn books, her smile, her disapproval, all of it, all of her, I couldn't imagine not having it, because I was glad I met her. She had always been there for me to find her. To realize I needed her. I wanted to share her every breath and I didn't know why I didn't realize sooner that I had felt this way for too long.

* * *

 **TBC**


	8. The date

**Friday Gotham Academy Lunch area 11:30 a.m.**

 **Artemis**

"Guess who's going to prom with Victor Stone?" Barbara said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes girl!" Bette said hi fiving Babs. It was nice to have them here to distract me from yesterday. It was lunchtime and Dick was nowhere to be found. I don't blame him; it was awkward for me as well. I felt so awful with the way we left things that I had forgotten everything about prom.

"Well, you got the brown chocolate and I will go with vanilla pudding Jason Todd." Bette said flashing us a toothy grin, the classic promiscuous tell-tale sign. And what's up with her food references?

"Omg Bette, don't tell me you hooked up with him already." I said face palming.

"You'll never know." She said squeezing my cheeks with her manicured fingers. Gosh Bette, I loved her but seriously.

"And what about you dear 'Mis you never tell us anything." Barbara joined in using her fork to draw an imaginary loop in the air pointing at me. Being in the spotlight wasn't my thing, I think I even blushed. They weren't making it easy for me and that made me fidget.

"Oh, no Artemis Lian Crock. Please don't tell me you forgot." Bette said frowning in disapproval. Fuck. That look just meant I'm getting Bette'd. That is our code word for Bette will force you to make out with stranger if you don't accept the guy she will choose you for prom. (or any party for that matter) True story, happened to Babs.

"Bette you don't have to." I said almost scared of her.

"Too late… Kyle Rayner or Wally West, choose quick or I will." What! How did she… Please no, not now. Dick and Wally made it seem as if I was the problem in yesterday's fight. If I picked Wally what would happen?

"What? They don't even go to Gotham!" I said hoping Bette would choose someone from Gotham instead.

"I know but they are good looking, decent boys from Keystone City and everyone from Gotham Academy already has a date. Lucky for you I know a guy there in case of these emergencies."

"Um… Bette I can't-"

"Kyle Rayner it is. Here's his Instagram stalk him all you want." Thank goodness. Well, I guess I'll just have to go there and look for the guy myself. That would also give me the chance to apologize to Wally. I wanted to make sure to keep my distance from now on. If this kept going my mind would be plagued with thoughts of Wally and Dick and that just wouldn't do.

* * *

 **Artemis's Apartment 6:10 p.m Friday**

I received a call on my phone after I came out of the shower. It could be Kyle; he had been very excited about the whole arranged date. He was cute, lean geeky looking kid with sparkling emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair. I usually preferred tall, black haired, blue eyed sexy men but Bette insisted I try something different. Bette and Barbara knew about Mahkent and since then they tried to protect me regarding dates.

'Hello?' I said trying to dry my hair with a towel as I pressed the phone to my shoulder with my cheek.

All I heard was silence, static, and then far away sounds of someone shifting fabric and moving utensils like boxes or dishes. Was this a prank? I looked at the caller ID to see a picture of Wally and Robin kissing. Omg I can't believe Wally called with his butt.

I was going to hang up and tease him about it when I could but then Dick's voice appeared in the distance.

'I'm sorry Wally I don't think I was doing it on purpose. To be honest…' There was a pause. What are they even talking about? Is this the aftermath fight?

'I guess I did, because I always knew you liked her, but lately I'm getting all stupid watching her every little move and I didn't think much of it but I kept doing it and I know she will never see me that way I'm only fifteen…'

'That's ok.' It's Wally this time. 'I know you like her and I don't want to fight about it. I'm sorry. You are the most important person to me right now I won't put this as a thing to distance us.'

Not in love that way my ass. Omg this is the best thing that has happened to me. Not because they are probably confessing to me unaware of it but because they are being all friendship code 'bros before hoes'. It's times like this I wish they kissed more.

I heard some more shifting and in the background a videogame shooting sound.

'I want to ask her to prom' that was Dick? What? Oh shit… What about Babs and Bette did he even question that dynamic duo there.

'That's fine, if you're good with me asking her too…'

'Fine but whomever she says no to will not feel bad about it later, even though that's going to be me.'

'What? Dick have you seen yourself lately, any girl would kill for you, you look hotter than Conner with your new growth spurt.' Omg, what are they doing? I'm trying hard not to erupt in laughter using my hand to cover the hiccups of giggles. The call ended after that and I wasn't sure if they knew I heard the whole thing.

I was trying to block out the fact that they would both ask me out because their talks were just hilarious. Their friendship was amazing. Not sure how to explain them I would be going with Kyle Rayner though…

* * *

 **Saturday 5:00 a.m. Gotham City**

I woke up to the sound of pebbles knocking at my window. It was getting annoying after the last pebble rain that almost crashed the glass. Not caring about bed hair or how I was only wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt I opened the window. It was Barbara and Bette.

They were carrying a lot of backpacks and big dress bags. Oh man, how could I forget Bette loved preparing for these things twelve hours ahead? They entered my apartment the civilized way, through the door, thankfully mom was already sipping her morning coffee and didn't get too scared.

By six, we finally had the makeup bags out and Bette was working on her perfect curls. Not that she needed much fixing, she was practically a Barbie. Babs was doing a weird braid bun on herself and I was just watching in amazement from the bed.

"I heard the theme is under the blue moonlight or something so we get to be fancy." Babs said handing me the eyeliner. "But I feel like they stole the idea from the smurf movie."

"Who knows, I'm going with the same dress of junior year anyway." I said shrugging. It's not like mom had that much money to spend on things like prom dresses.

"Think twice, look what your fairy godmother brought you." Bette said picking a delicate red dress; it looked like it would be hard to put on.

"Um, Babs help me out here. How can I say no?"

"You know that's impossible." Barbara smiled starting to get out her own white, silk dress.

"Anyways, new topic. What do you think about Kyle and why are you hiding the triangle thing?" What? How did she know? How come she knows this stuff and not the fact that I share a double life as a superhero with Dick?

"I won't even ask how you know." I sighed tiredly.

"Yesterday before you left early to check out Kyle, Dick kept moping about a fight he had with his best friends. He's a spiller… spilled all the beans." Barbara said shrugging. So they both knew? Well I felt a bit better having them to talk it out and now I had my secret Barbara weapon to tease the teaser.

"Well, I know Dick for a year and his best friend, Wally too. But this week they started acting all creepy and I thought maybe they were jealous because they didn't get enough 'bro time' because of me. Then we fought and I received a call I wasn't supposed to hear and I think they both like me, which is weird because Wally said he hated me and Dick never showed interest in me that way."

"So basically you are love retarded." Bette said now turning the hair iron to me. Babs sat beside me on the bed looking amused and glancing at Bette, who sat on a chair.

"How can you say that? I don't want to think about that anyway. Kyle is my way out of this stupid thing. I should focus on more important things. Like college." Never had I been called love retarded, not even by Jade. Besides I was first to realize the Megan Conner thing and that counts!

"You are seventeen, you have gone through a lot of things but none of them have made your blood boil, and believe me one of them will." Barbara said smiling mischievously.

I blushed not sure if she meant sex or what. "Not sex, I mean love." What now? Bette made a fist and lifted it to my face placing it softly on my cheek. I rested my face on it and waited for her slap to reality.

"Forget it Babs, let's just make her pretty. She will learn on the field." She said.

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. Dick's antics

**AN:** It's been a long day for me. Please someone cheer me up with a review. BTW _Lucy-Alverse-Evolution_ I just love you, you review every chapter that makes me smile every time, you are a good person damnit. Without further author's notes... the story

* * *

 **Saturday Artemis's apartment 1:00 p.m.**

 **Dick Grayson**

It wasn't my fault that Babs and Bette were in their underwear when I climbed through Artemis's window. The gray eyed girl looked at me as if she had been expecting me and only threw a pillow at my face. I took the following maiming as a sign of acceptance from the girls.

"I come in peace I swear!" I said when Babs turned the hot curler towards me.

"Dick, close your eyes and wait for us to get dressed." Artemis said even though she was wearing pajamas and not as indecent as the other two. In retrospect I was here half because I couldn't stay in the Manor anymore, not with Jason asking questions about suits and Bruce giving him the talk. I mean Jason seemed more mature than me and I was the older one so he didn't _need_ the talk. The other half was because I wished to let go of whatever feelings I had for Arty.

I didn't want them now, and I didn't want her to feel compromised with them. I only told Wally I would ask her out to push him into asking her. I didn't count on Bette and Babs being here though.

"Okay Dick, there better be a good reason for barging into my apartment like this." Artemis said once the three had changed into towel robes.

"You know, just chilling. I wanted to visit a friend that's all." I said not sure how to say I think I have a crush on you but I hate myself for it because it made Wally act like an asshole and now I also feel peeved because I saw two of my friends almost naked and I'm feeling weird. Yup. That would have to wait.

I took my phone out and started scrolling through my apps. Maybe if I pretended I was just being weird they would finish up and simply ignore me like always. They kept glaring at me so I guess that wouldn't work.

"Dick, you do realize today is prom and you should be I don't know buying a corsage for your date or getting ready or something." Babs said already bored with my presence.

"Ok, you got me. I have a backup date but not the girl I wanted to ask." Immediately after I said that Artemis tensed and clumsily stumbled on the bed. That was weird. If anyone would react that way I thought it would be Bette.

"Well we all have a date already." Bette said blowing on her nails to dry them

"I expect that from you Bette but 'Mis tomboy too?" I said looking at Artemis and surprised to hear the news. She was acting pretty suspicious I have to say. I had to warn Wally about it.

"It's just this guy…." Artemis tried but her voice was nervous and out of breath.

"Kyle Rayner, junior at Keystone High. You don't know him." Bette cut her off. Oh Bette you spoke too soon. She didn't seem as annoyed with my presence as before though and I took that chance to investigate.

If anything I have detective skills. I could know anyone's life if I wanted to. It took about a second and I already decoded all of his accounts. Nice tumblr he had, and the realization that the dude was probably the perfect bro material unnerved me. I freaking hated the fact that I loved this guy.

"You stalked him didn't you?" Artemis asked after I started using my phone for five minutes in complete silence.

I pursed my lips not sure if it was right to show her all that I found. She smiled at me after I didn't answer and took a chair to sit beside me. He had a funny vine account and posted weird geeky science facts on facebook. Artemis started laughing with me when I showed her the pictures where he did stupid things like act for a school play or paint grafitti on the streets.

"He is adorable." She finished after laughing at a picture of him with a marker mustache on his face.

"Hey I'm adorable." I pouted, wanting to at least keep playing the little brother thing.

"Yeah you're my number one adorable." Artemis laughed again and ruffled my hair, I felt just like a puppy being petted in consolation for being defeated by a boyfriend.

"Yes Dick, you are cute, we know it, the world knows it, and you post pics of your cute cow eyes all the time so stop. Now give us the girl back, we have to make her girly." Bette said finally looking at us and pulling Artemis by the arm. Babs started blindfolding me with a pillowcase and all I heard were Artemis's complains about not wanting to use the 'curling thingie'. I hope they realize doing this only made my imagination go wild, I mean if they had thrown me out I would have obeyed.

When they took the blindfold off Bette was wearing an electric blue dress that did not cover her shoulders or legs. She looked like she was supposed to, a prom queen. Babs was wearing a long white dress that looked amazing with her red hair styled in a bun. She looked like a 1920's doll girl.

"What do you think?" Babs asked twirling around for me to look. Bette kept her hands in her hips and I wasn't sure if she wanted my opinion as well.

"I hope you realize I won't say you look hot, because I'm being treated like the gay friend." I said in resentment. They cooed probably not realizing I was joking and deciding that hugging me at the same time would solve it all. It did though because they both smelled delicious and they kept holding tighter.

I didn't even care if I couldn't breathe because the feeling of breasts on the face was worth it. All this struggling made me forget that I had to text Wally.

"So where's Arty?" I asked keeping my head bent towards my phone.

"I'm regretting everything already." Artemis sounded very regretful alright. It couldn't be that bad. With her body anything could look hot on her, and I always wanted to know how she would look in a dress since she always wore pants. When I lifted my eyes she was right in front of me bunching up the transparent red skirt of her dress. Her hair was down and looked longer since she ironed it; one half was braided, leaving her bangs out. The dress was heart cut with white lace that hugged her breasts nicely.

"I was worried it would be too short for you but look at that it drags on the floor." Bette said while I was still trying to say something to make Artemis blush even more.  
"Heels. Got it." Babs said clicking her fingers and bending under the bed to find the shoes.

They were going at it again with the makeup bags and shoes when Paula Crock entered the room.

"Artemis a friend came to visit." She said looking unimpressed at the mess on the floor.

"Oh hello Richard, how are you?" She asked probably surprised to see me. I don't think she was alarmed because well, I'm harmless and charming and every mother loved me. I started to chat her up until Wally decided to appear behind her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting dear, I'm sure you can go in." She said smiling politely to him.

"Leave him in my care." I said earning a laugh from her part. Wally raised an eyebrow and playfully punched me. What can I say; he knows I can't help it.

* * *

 **Wally**

 **Artemis's Apartment 19:30 p.m.**

Maybe if Dick hadn't texted me: Artemis has a boyfriend, plan is ruined, come here ASAP in Morse code I would have avoided the shame that followed. Dick was used to the beauties but I, on the other hand, was left like the awkward geek that couldn't utter a complete phrase when I got there. They all looked amazing and I was getting sweaty just by being with all of them in the same room.

Artemis specially couldn't stand beside me because I went as red as her dress and in turn she went red probably with disgust. To top it her date was supposed to be Kyle, my one friend at Keystone. That could hurt more if Dick didn't like her as well. I sat beside him on Artemis's bed where we waited for the girls to retouch their makeup at the bathroom. I looked at a weird Alice in Wonderland poster and the unused bed for her sister. Why still keep the bed though?

"Ok did you bring the stuff?" Dick whispered while I was distracting myself by staring at the wall.

"Yeah it's in the bag." I said not really paying attention to him.

"Let's dress up then." He said and I had to look at him this time because he was already bare chest beside me.  
"Dude, there are girls here!" I said not sure why I was embarrassed. (Maybe it was because I was in Artemis's room or because Dick looked more confident about getting naked in front of girls.)

"Relax, hurry up and get in." He said pulling the dress pants so that I could put them on. Well I might as well use super speed.

Dick looked at me upset when I was ready and said "We were supposed to get naked together."

"You just wish you had my powers." I smirked cockily.

I was fixing the wrists' cuffs on my shirt when Artemis and Barbara came out. Babs raised an eyebrow when she looked at me then smirked appreciatively.

"You look tight in that suit." She said winking and making my ears burn.

"Uh" Was the only sound I could make. Great, now my brain has to reload.

Dick was fixing his tie when the doorbell at the apartment rang. Artemis's mom was yelling something about two guys out there waiting and I was already dreading everything. I mean what in the world were we doing here? I didn't want to watch Artemis leave with her date. What was Dick's plan?

Artemis sighed and locked her arm with Barbara's.

"I guess you guys should go to your dates now." Artemis said smiling at me and all I wanted to do was smudge the red off her lips and make her not go with Kyle. I didn't want to think about how he would be the one kissing her tonight.

"That's where you are wrong dear 'Mis."Dick said putting his arm around my shoulders. "I have my date right here." He said looking at me. Of course, that's his plan. Note to self: Never trust Robin.

* * *

 **TBC**


	10. Let me have this night

**AN:** Well people that still read this let me tell you next chapter will be the end of this thing.

Also just in case you're new at this fandom:

° _Kyle Rayne_ r is one of the Green lanterns from the DC universe and I just love his story he is a graphic artist in the comics.

° _Victor Stone_ you may know him from Teen Titans also known as Cyborg. And last and probably unnecessary for me to clarify ...

° _Jason Todd_ a.k.a Red Hood, Red Robin or Robin II. (also my main fangirl crush at the point don't ask why, probably because he's a badass)

* * *

 **Artemis**

 **Joe's Pizza Place 20:20 p.m.**

"You eat a lot." I said smiling at him when he went to stash his mouth with his fifth pizza.

"Not as much as a friend at school." He said between bites. Kyle looked sophisticated and business like with the gray tie and all. Not at all like the first time we met and somehow I wish I could see him in his atom decorated t shirt again. We looked much overdressed in the family restaurant, him with his nice form fitting tux and me with a red, eye catching wavy dress. Kyle and I had gone to eat before the party and I admit that was a smart move because mom had no food at home and I had completely forgotten to eat since Babs and Bette arrived

"I get that you're into archery?" He said, wiping his mouth with his hand and then looking at me with huge friendly green orbs. Frankly, Kyle's mere presence was comforting; he made smart comments about random things and made me laugh at how awkward he was. Maybe if Wally had invited me this is how he would treat me.

"Yeah, my dad taught me." I said, not sure why I mentioned my dad. I really hoped Kyle didn't ask about him.

"I think it's cool that you know archery, because your name is Artemis." He said after a while, not taking his eyes off me. His staring was starting to make me feel girly. "And you're beautiful" He said, leaving his food alone for the first time.

"You said that two times already." I laughed knowing how cliché he was. I didn't mind though. It was actually cute, the kinds of stuff that Megan made me watch in romantic comedies and that I secretly enjoyed.

"I meant it." He was really confident for a geek. I wanted to tell him how a friend of mine found all of his embarrassing shit on internet because the flirting tension was too much for me right now.

"Maybe we should go to the party now." I said before I started leaning into those green eyes and soft lips.

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**

"Don't you dare drink that punch Bette" Barbara said holding Bette straight before she fell on Jason's lap.

"Oh my God Babs, it's barely nine, how can she be this drunk?" I said helping my blonde friend up and trying not to call too much attention towards us. I didn't want to be thrown out from prom because I hadn't even danced with Kyle yet. Secretly it would be the first time I danced with a guy for fun and not because I had to seduce a safety box's password from him.

"She went to a bar before prom Arty, because her asshole of a date said it would be fine." The redheaded said glaring at Jason. He had a smirk of satisfaction and looked as careless as a potato lying around.

"'Thy fine, let thy take thee home if yee want." Okay, he was clearly drunk. Great, Bette's date is also a moron.

"Artemis, please help me before I kill him." Barbara said clenching her eyes and dropping Bette on my shoulder then leaving to find Victor. Jason sat down and I took the moment to place Bette on his lap. She hummed, clearly pleased and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Listen to me Jason Todd, I am leaving her in your care, and if you move a muscle I will break every bone in your body. Dick will help me and then I will feed you to the dogs. Understood?" I threatened.

Unfortunately he was asleep by the time I finished the first word and so was the blonde girl on top of him. Perfect, if they are asleep worse that can happen is marker mustaches.

No.1 Party Anthem from Artic Monkeys started playing and the lights had dimmed to hues of black, dark blue and white. I felt someone grab my hips and sweep me on the dance floor.

I was about to lock his arm into a bone crushing grip when he laughed. "Relax" He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I said trying to slither my way out of his arms that hugged me onto his body like a boa. We were in a sea of bodies dancing close, probably with people who were actually dating and could be that intimate. He smelled like sandalwood mixed with clean air. I imagine all the fancy business men smelled this way. The lights brightened and I was facing Richard Grayson. He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

When did he grow as tall as me, I'm even wearing heels. "When did you get so tall?" I whispered out loud not meaning to voice out my thoughts. He smiled and the lights dimmed to blue again, as if they were shifting with the bass of the song. His eyes were pretty, not girl like pretty but deep like crystal, gorgeous stupid blue eyes.

"You finally noticed." He said, hiding his smile in the curve of my neck. It was hard not to notice so much of him considering how he was almost brushing his nose to mine.

I blushed, remembering how he was a boy, no, a man now and how I probably ignored all this changes in him subconsciously. His jaw felt solid, his hands were bigger than mine now, and I wanted him to go back and change to thirteen year old Dick. Maybe he could forgive me for not rejecting him before he started liking me. I wasn't worth his time.

"Um, Dick, could you not… do this?" I said feeling his warm breath on my neck heating my skin.

"Not fair 'Mis. You always let me do it, what's wrong now?" He said sounding fake, almost taunting and I would have slammed him off if it weren't for the crowd pressing us together tighter.

He obeyed, but now we were face to face and I was regretting asking him to move. "I always overthink everything." He said twirling us around so that my back was to his chest. "So how about we start thinking a bit 'Mis?" He started whispering near my ear.

What was he even talking about? "Last time you called me little brother, now I can't do little brother things? Why?" He said as if he were interrogating a criminal. Arrogant bastard probably felt how hot I was by being so close to him.

"That makes me think you know more than what I thought." He said before I could get mad at him for asking weird questions right now. "What do you say if we don't think at all then?" He moved me again so that my chin brushed the cool material of his tie.

I was about to ask what did he mean with that when the lights went completely black except for tiny sparks that decorated the walls and all I felt was a soft touch against my lips. The lights came back, the song had ended and I was standing alone in a dance floor of couples.

* * *

 **Wally**

 **Gotham Academy 21:30 p.m.**

"Did you just kiss her?" I asked him more flabbergasted than jealous.

"It doesn't count if it's for two seconds, like the kiss I gave you." He said after gulping down an entire cup of punch. "And that one lasted longer."

"Fair enough, we will never talk about this then. By the way, easy on the punch. I won't carry you in my arms if you pass out."

"Oh, but you will." He said waving his hand in dismissal. I lost him in the crowd and suddenly I was sitting beside a passed out Jason with Bette on top of his legs. Lucky bastard.

"Can't find your partner either?" I heard someone beside me. It was Kyle, looking resigned and a bit tipsy.

"You can say that." I said trying not to think about how my partner had technically kidnapped his partner. Kyle placed his elbows on his legs and looked at me from his crouched position.

"Have you ever liked someone and known she likes someone else but you just can't stop trying?" He was scaring me, since when was he so clever. Did he mean Artemis? Did she like someone already? If that was true I was in Kyle's same position. Still, I wasn't going to share.

"It's just that, I wish I were her type." He continued regardless. "I bet she's into athletes or something."

"But can you believe Gotham's rich kids have three food stations?" I said desperately trying to change the subject before I said something I could regret.

Kyle smiled at me, one sad knowing smile that made my heart hurt. "Screw them right?" He laughed and I joined him. Honestly I really liked Kyle before he liked the blonde archer girl.

"You know Kyle if I ever die, you would be the one I would inherit all my things to." I said meaning not just things but everything I loved. He seemed naturally someone I could trust with my legacy.

"How many cups of punch did you have?" He asked lifting his body from the chair to assess me.

"Never mind man." I laughed and excused myself to the bathroom. When I came out Artemis was sitting on the chair I was sitting on seconds ago. Her arms were crossed and she looked like a cranky body guard. Kyle had disappeared.

"You know they can't do anything stupid if they're asleep?" I said looking at Bette and Jason now snoring in harmony.

"I'm not here for them. Kyle just texted me, he had a family emergency. I got dumped by my date." She said angrily clutching her iPhone. I felt more awkward now because I didn't know if this was the universe giving me a chance or Kyle being a fucking idiot. Artemis looked on the verge of tears and all I could do was stand in front of her with my hands in my pockets. The suit I was wearing was too hot and I had to take off the jacket, leaving only the white shirt. It felt cooler but Artemis's gaze on me was not helping.

"Dance with me." I asked, hoping she would stop glaring at me with those sad silver eyes. The few seconds she didn't answer were enough to make me regret my words. "Or leave me hanging with an awkward silence…"

"I will…" She said standing up and grabbing my hand a bit too tight. "I will dance with you."

* * *

 **TBC**


	11. Maybe Someday

**Welcome to the end. That's all folks.**

* * *

 **Artemis**

 **Gotham Academy 22:00 p.m**

Maybe we were rushing it, maybe this was the craziest, most stupid thing I had done. But his hot lips on my neck felt good, perfect, just what I needed and his hands were gripping my hips with too much force that I had to whimper for him to stop, or maybe go faster. I used to hate when couples acted this way in public places and now here I was in the school's empty hallway, being the horny couple that couldn't make it to a room.

I was angry at Kyle for ditching me, angry at Dick for kissing me and leaving like that. I was angry at this ginger idiot currently sucking the skin at my collarbone. I had to grab his jaw and direct his lips on my mouth to control the anger. I bit on his lower lip in punishment but he seemed to enjoy it. His stiff white shirt was doing nothing to cover just how fit his runner body was. I just wanted to beat him up and maybe find some release.

"Artemis…" He moaned but it felt more like a question than pleasure. I responded with a growl and an attack on his perfectly soft mouth. The stupid tiny freckles on his cheek were just begging to be kissed again. I was attacking the warm freckles dusting his shoulders when he stopped me with his palm cupping my cheek. The tender action made me pause and realize how I had almost torn his white shirt off. His leg was already between my thighs pushing against my inner thighs and his pants felt very tight and hot against my hipbones. I bet I looked as ruffled as him right now.

"I'm all in for rushed prom sex but…" He said taking a break to pant. "I can't if this will make things more awkward."

"What?" I said wanting to keep doing what we were in silence. His body was more eloquent anyways. I tried kissing his cheek to get to his earlobe but he grabbed my face with both hands. He looked too good right now, swollen lips and darkened eyes that had me gaping.

"I can't if you don't even know what you're doing." He said frowning; still clutching my cheeks, his eyes clenched shut, almost as if it pained him to look at me right now. Why was he doing this to me right now?

"Wally, you're an idiot." I yelled and pushed him off before running away. If only he had shut up. He could try and pretend it was just passionate moment and nothing else. Why was he acting so fucking corny like a girl? I wasn't the love of his life for fucks sakes.

* * *

 **Wally**

22:10 p.m. Kansas City

I'm an idiot. I had the girl of my dreams in my hands, begging, kissing, and almost desperately pleading for me to touch her, have her, love her. We danced one song and then I had used my super speed to pin her to one of the empty hallways. I thought she would snap my neck for ruffling her skirt but she ignited, became almost feral with kisses. My hands couldn't control the strength they used to grip the smooth surface of her dress. She didn't even complain, almost as if she wanted me to be forceful. It was easy to lose it with how she was dressed, like a duchess in red, thick lips and wolfish eyes.

I was surprised Kyle hadn't pinned her like I did. And then I stopped. Why, I still asked myself that. The true question was why I was now at the back of a pickup truck with Dick, staring at the stars on the empty cornfields in Kansas. I remember escaping prom with him after being with Artemis and sipping too much punch and maybe other illegal alcohol to forget how she just fled and I couldn't catch her. Sadly alcohol did nothing to make me forget.

"I don't want to know the details but I do." Rob said turning to look at me. We were resting on our backs beside each other, the rusty metal smell of the truck helping me erase the lavender scent of Artemis's skin.

"Nothing happened." I said looking at the three kings that appeared on a row at the sky, they looked like nearby stars but were separated by billions of miles. Their closeness was just an illusion like everything in life was for me.

"And I am a parrot disguised as a human." He said sarcastically. "You have red lipstick smudged on your lips, it betrays you." He finished finally moving his persistent blue eyes away from me and to the dark sparkly sky. "I need to know" He said.

I tried cleaning my mouth, angrily wiping the red with my sleeve only to watch the white fabric stained with her lips. "Why?" I said.

"It's my closure, I need it."

"That's what I'm saying Rob, I want closure too. I felt what Conner's punching bag feels, like a release tool. What I want is to know if she feels something more."

"That's it? That's why you stopped?" He asked crossing his arms behind his head. Maybe I had been more than an idiot tonight, not only I ruined the only time I had to kiss Artemis but I also burden Rob with it.

"Yeah…" I sighed and watched the gray fog from my exhale disappear in seconds. A soft wind blew the short strands of hair that fell on my forehead and I watched Dick shiver in response.

"I wouldn't have stopped…" He said almost regretting his words. I guess we were both guilty of the same sin. "But that doesn't mean she didn't tell you how she feels." He finished turning his body so that it faced me. I turned to him too and felt transported to the time when we were ten and escaped from Barry and Bruce to buy chicken whizzies and talked about villains for hours under a glittering Gotham City night. We were the rookies back then.

"I will take your advice." I said because we both knew the unspoken words we had for each other even without Megan's help.

* * *

 **Nightwing**

 **The Cave Monday 7:00a.m.**

"This has been the best guys, I was really glad I could share it." I said giving hugs and handshakes to everyone at the cave. I was leaving the team today. Not for any petty problem but because times changed and it was time I looked for something different. Seriously after two months of being somewhat the third wheel and putting up with banter it was getting annoying.

Wally was no longer someone keeping me from leaving and I wanted to leave before Artemis arrived to the cave hoping she wouldn't follow me and kick me for it later.

"I will miss you." Megan said shedding tears. I wanted to hug her but Conner scared me and they were going through a rough patch in their relationship right now. Kaldur hugged me tight and asked if I would ever be back. I couldn't really give an answer. Wally was at the back of the room and had his arms crossed not getting near any time soon. He wasn't having hard feelings or anything; he was throwing a tantrum at me for not letting him join the Titans. Batman knew about this already, and honestly I couldn't give a rat's ass what he thought right now. He was the second number one reason for leaving right now.

After my goodbyes I left and hoped to see them after I figured it all out.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~

 **Palo Alto**

Her eyes were puffy, surely from crying herself to sleep. She slept like a baby now, nothing could disturb her peaceful sleep these days. In front of her the Alice in Wonderland poster hanged, the same one she had at her Gotham apartment and around her a warm human pillow named Wally spooned her. He looked like he had just scooted into the bed at dawn. Maybe she cries for things I know or for things I don't. I still can't help but notice the stupid little things about her. Like how she kisses people with hard, tentative draws like she's scared of letting it end or how she blinks before cursing and teases Wally for lame reasons. They are going out now and it's perfect that way. "We'll laugh about this someday" I whispered and left without goodbye or anything of the kind. You don't need to say goodbye to someone you will meet soon.

I left a note for her on the window pane knowing she would kill me when she read it. . Or kiss me who knew. I also drew the words I'd been dying to say on the fogged glass of the window knowing they would disappear soon. She didn't need them anymore.

 **Artemis**

I woke up to the smell of rain and mud. Wally was a nice heater that made it hard for me to leave the bed. He also made me forgive him for making me cry last night because he hid the fact that Dick left the team probably forever, saying goodbye to everyone but me. I looked at the window to see a wet inky paper tucked between it. It was hard to decipher the chicken scrawl writing, but after taking time and a few careful dries with my hair dryer I could only laugh at the message.

"You're up for a threesome?" It said with an address to a Bludhaven apartment.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
